So Called Life
by ccrulz
Summary: Vicki and Henry have a lot to mull over. Decisions need to be made. This story will be more centered around their "life" versus the supernatural, or will it? Nothing is ever cut and dried with them..and a special visitor will come to visit.
1. Chapter 1

Vicki stood outside the bathroom much longer than needed. She wanted to go in but couldn't bring herself to do it. With all of the events of the past few days, she was very confused. She knew what she felt, what she had sensed. Things happened to her that made no sense and she really wanted to be pregnant. She wanted Henry to be the father of her baby, but her heart ached so badly from her last experience, that she didn't know if she could handle it. Her mind kept twirling excuses for her eyesight being a little better, sometimes it happened temporarily when she and Henry made love, maybe she WAS just sick from all of the magic, she probably just THOUGHT she sensed something because deep down inside she wished she could have a child, a child with the only man she would love for the rest of her life. But then, her wall came up-no she couldn't be pregnant, she didn't NEED a baby or a man in her life, she was doing great on her own.

_Get your ass in the bathroom, _the little voice in her head told her, _now!_

Vicki took a deep breath and said out loud, "Well, here goes nothin'" Her last thought before looking at the test was what would Mike think, why the hell am I thinking about that right now, was her other thought. She shook her head clear and picked up the test...

Tears began to flow down both cheeks as she silently cried. She had no one to share this with -now she felt stupid sending Henry home. She would have to wait to tell him, how would he react she wondered...

The next morning:

"Morning Coreen," Vicki said as she entered the office. Coreen smiled at her, "Hey! Did you have a good time? How's the baby? Henry told me that he was born right before you left...What all happened? I heard you had excitement.." Vicki held her hand up at her chatty little assistant.

"Hold on Chatty Cathy, one question at a time, and besides, before I get to all of the recaps, don't I have a case awaiting me?"

"Oh, no, she called back and said he was just acting strange, something about a "reaction" to something, I don't know.." she waved off the news. "Anyway, Henry is waiting for you." Vicki tensed and Coreen saw her reaction.

"What's wrong? You two are okay aren't you?" Coreen asked with concern.

Vicki nodded, "Yes, yes...so what DO we have Coreen?"

"Nothing really, and I think it's really cool about Henry!" Coreen said cryptically, biting her lip.

"What do you mean, it's cool? To what are you referring exactly?" Vicki was unsure of what to say so she let Coreen fill her in.

"YOU know...that he can be out in the daytime! That is way cool, maybe I can talk him into turning me now. This whole new vamp thing won't be a problem and.." Vicki cut her off.

"Not now Coreen and yes, it's great that Henry can be out.." with that, Vicki left a hurt and confused Coreen plopping down to her computer.


	2. Chapter 2

Vicki opened the door to her office to find Henry Fitzroy sprawled across her couch in a very sexy manner, something she usually couldn't resist.

She closed the door and went to sit beside him on the couch, he leaned over to plant a kiss on her cheek.

She closed her eyes and took in the scent that was Henry, sighing when he kissed her, tears burning her eyes.

"What's wrong Victoria?" Henry asked lifting her chin. His eyes were so beautiful, so full of love for her that it hurt her to look into them. At the same time, with her vision a little better, the sight was even more aesthetic in the daylight.

"Well, I have news." She said.

Henry smiled, she hated that. It set her on fire. She had to get a grip. She had to tell him.

"Aren't you going to ask me what it is?" she looked at him questioningly.

"Do I get to? I mean, I don't want to make "assumptions" he said back to her, very matter-of-fact.

She gulped remembering what she had said to him, how that must have hurt him and yet here he sat, still putting up with her crap.

"I'm sorry, Henry, I shouldn't have said those things, you know I didn't.." she stopped for a moment to look at him, really look at him, then took his face in both of her hands, "I DID NOT mean a word of that. I am so, so sorry because I know that hurt you."

"Vicki," he said, placing his hands softly around her waist, "I've been around a long, long time. I've been hurt more times than I can remember, but I must say, yes, that did hurt. It hurt more than anything in my long life. But, I love you, can't you see that? Can't you see that I will never ever leave, not willingly anyway." He searched her face for some sense of understanding, seeing maybe just flash.

She swallowed hard, she would not cry she told herself,"Yeah, I do know that I think." He raised an eyebrow at the last two words.

"Henry, I took a pregnancy test last night, after you left." He sat back from her and cocked his head to one side.

"Why? And even at that, why didn't you tell me? Why not let me stay, so I could be there?" This time, Henry looked more hurt than when she spoke the hurtful words to him at Maggie's.

"Because, I didn't want to hurt you more." she said, looking down, not able to meet his eyes.

Henry again lifted her head with his finger but this time HE took HER face in his hands, "Vicki, what are you trying to tell me? If you are not pregnant, it's okay, I'll still be here. Is that what you are worried about? That I'll be upset and leave...?"

Tears flowed again, but this time, she was able to speak, she was able to tell Henry that "Yes, I'm pregnant, you're going to be a father, for sure,it was positive, well, at least until I go to the doctor" she was smiling through her tears of happiness. She was frightened, but thrilled at the same time.

Henry pulled her as close to him as he possibly could, his own eyes filling with tears. She hugged him tightly, her head resting on his chest.

"I tried to ignore all of the signs. I didn't want to get my hopes up, I should have let you stay and I'm sorry again, but I couldn't have handled you being dissappointed at the same time I was." She looked up at him and he was grinning ear to ear.

"What?"

"Well, somehow, I knew Miss I-have-to-prove-everything-first, would most likely get a home test so I did one of my own." he said proudly. "And, hearing you say I'm going to be a father the second time, was more moving than the first."

"What kind of test? What the hell are you talking about?" she asked beginning to get angry, no surprise to Henry.

"Calm down. I just tasted you." He said as if he were talking about-well, dinner.

"What do you mean you "tasted" me?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

He sighed, "While you were sleeping on the ride back, I took just a little nibble to really really taste you. Will said that's how I could tell for sure."

Vicki wasn't angry anymore, she was intrigued. "Hmm, so what did I taste like, baby powder, baby oil, what?" she asked being rather sarcastic. Henry liked when she was like that; to him that meant she was herself again.

"No, my lady, you taste like...well, like honey and nectar, very sweet." He said smacking his lips. He grinned at her and she slapped him on the arm teasing him.

"You sneak! Why didn't you tell me?" Henry smirked at her, "Oh, yeah, you're right, I wouldn't have believed you."

They kissed passionately, exploring each other's mouths deeply and softly. A soft moan escaped Vicki's throat, as well as Henry's. It had been a week, they were both quite needy. Now, with Vicki for sure, or feeling sure, that she was pregnant, she was happy and eager again. Sadly, they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Vicki pulled back, whirled around and spit out "Yes!?"

Coreen opened the door ever so slightly, "Um Vicki, there's someone here to see you."

Vicki tilted her head and in a huff said, "Can't they come back later..."

"No I cannot young lady," and in stormed all that was Marjorie Neslon, Vicki's mother...


	3. Chapter 3

The look on Vicki's face was pure shock.

"Mother? What are you doing here?" Vicki asked pulling away from Henry.

"Well, if you would return my calls, I wouldn't need to travel all the way here to make sure my one and only daughter was still alive now would I? And who might this young man be? Vicki don't be so rude and introduce me.." Marjory Nelson was already on her way over to the couch before Vicki could say a word. Now this was something Henry thought he would never see, in double his lifetimes: Vicki Nelson, speechless, unable to get a word in edgewise. He was smiling from those thoughts and he suspected that Vicki knew what he was thinking.

Vicki however, was trying to think quickly. How WOULD she introduce Henry?

Henry saved her yet again, "Hello, ma'am, so very nice to meet you, finally." he spoke so eloquently outstretching his hand, but instead of shaking hers , he planted a slight kiss on the back. Marjory giggled like a schoolgirl.

She drew in a quick breath and replied, "The pleasure is mine, really."

Vicki frowned and said, "Mother!" Marjory grinned at Vicki mischievously, knowing she was aggravating her own daughter.

After Henry kissed Marjory's hand, Marjory turned back to Vicki with her arms outstretched, "Now, come give me a hug. That's the least you could do." Henry smiled behind Vicki's mother and said, "Yes, Victoria, that's the least you could do." As Marjory hugged Vicki tightly and of course Vicki returned the hug warmly, she made a face at Henry over her mother's shoulder. Henry knew just what buttons to push when it came to Vicki's mother and he would pay for it later, oh yes, he would pay.

"So, Mr...?" Marjory questioned Henry, "Fitzroy, Henry Fitztroy. You, may call me Henry."

"Allright, Henry, what else may I call you?" she eyed Vicki as she said this. Her mother knew her all too well.

Saved again, this time by Coreen, "Uh, sorry to interrupt, but Mike is here to see you Vicki." Vicki almost fell over herself getting to the door, "Oh wonderful, tell him to come in. Mother, do you mind maybe waiting in the outer room, just for a moment. You know, privilege," Vicki shrugged her shoulders. Her mother humphed, she knew when she was being steamrolled but Marjory had begat Vicki and where do you think Vicki's personality originated from? Exactly.

"Okay, for now, but I'm seeing Mike first," she looked at Vicki letting her know she was telling, not asking. Oh boy.

"Okay, but let me talk to him first. I'm sure he's very busy.." Vicki started, "NO, I will see him on my way out." The two women were nose to nose now, "NO I will talk to him first," both women had their hands on their hips now. Marjory knew something was fishy, she just wasn't sure yet what it was, but she was darn sure going to find out. Vicki wanted to get things straight before Mike blurted everything out "HEY MARJORY, VICKI IS DATING A VAMPIRE, AND OH YEAH, HE KNOCKED HER UP TOO, AREN'T YOU HAPPY." Of course, Mike didn't know yet, but if he did, that's what he would say...

Henry stepped between them, "Ladies, Ladies, let's not be rash. Tell you what, Marjory, may I call you that?" he smiled at her ever so sexy, of course she nodded yes, "Why don't I take you to Vicki's apartment, grab a bite to eat and then we'll meet up with Vicki and Mike in say, an hour?" he looked between the two women and for a moment there was truce.

"Okay, sounds like a plan. So," Henry clapped his hands together, put his hand on Marjory Nelson's arm and pointed toward the door.

"My little one, this handsome man has saved you a million questions, _for now, _but when I get back, " she was pointing her finger at Vicki now, "And by the way, where are your glasses?" She was eyeballing Vicki again. Vicki saw one pair on her desk and said, "Oh, I had just taken them off to clean them, forgot to put 'em back on." When Vicki put them on, she had to feign being able to see better with them.

"Hmm, okay, let's go Henry," as they exited, Mike entered and Marjory gave him a great big hug. "Oh, Michael, I'll see you in an hour. This handsome man here is going to take me out for a bite." She patted on the arm and left, not hearing him mumble "I'll bet."

Vicki tilted her head and frowned at Mike, "Stop it. That's my mother your talking about Celluci."

"Sorry Vic, but I'm kinda stressed about this case I've got. I need your help, hell, I might even need Fang Boy's help." he said plopping down in a chair in front of her desk.

Vicki leaned against her desk crossed her arms over her chest and said, "Mike, we need to set something straight. From this day forward, no more Fang Boy, no more Bloodsucker or anything else negative about Henry. Okay?" She added it as a question, but Mike knew it wasn't so he chose to antangonize.

"AWW what's the matter, don't want mommy to find out your banging a vamp? " Mike was laughing at his own private joke.

Vicki had taken her glasses off and could see Mike very clearly, she leaned into him as close as she could and he stopped laughing. She was serious, Mike was scared.

"That vamp," she said almost hissing out the words, "is my baby daddy and nobody, including you Michael, will speak ugly of him ever again."

You could have heard a fly die in that room...


	4. Chapter 4

Vicki had not realized that Coreen was standing in the doorway when she told Mike. Coreen squealed like a mouse making Mike nearly jump out of the chair and go for his gun.

"Oh, Vicki I'm soooo happy for you.." Oh no, she's coming in for a hug...duck...too late, she did it. Vicki was not the affectionate type, at least not like that anyway. Her mother, Henry, Maggie and the kids, even one or two for Will every now and again, but not the little perky goth. Vicki did hug her back though because after all they had been through, Coreen really had become like family. She felt badly for not wanting to share this with her. Hell, she could barely share it with herself.

Coreen pulled back, "You haven't told your mother have you?" she asked her eyes wide.

Vicki shook her head no, "In fact, I hadn't intended on telling anyone for a long time Coreen. I don't know what made me blurt it out like that." She looked at Mike and gave him THE look when she said it. She was walking around to sit down behind her desk when Coreen asked, "Wait, how did that happen?" she asked with an innocent puzzled look on her face.

"What?" Mike and Vicki said in stereo.

Coreen rolled her eyes, "Not HOW but how, I thought Henry had just started the whole chemistry change process, I thought it took awhile."

Mike snorted and said, "Apparently not." Vicki was kind of taken aback. She didn't think Mike would or should care, he had his own so-called life now. Why would he worry about hers?

"No, apparently not," Vicki said, "seems that there is some speculation that the younger you were when you were turned, the faster the changes take place. We didn't know either."

"Wow! This is just groovy." Coreen was one of the very few young people that Vicki knew that still said, "groovy" which she found amusing..

Coreen spun in a circle and left the room almost doing some sort of happy dance-this was going to be a long, long pregnancy Vicki was afraid or actually she was hoping...

"Okay, what do you need my help with?" Vicki asked leaning on her desk, very business like as if the previous events had not happened.

"Are you serious?" Mike asked.

She looked at him and said, "Yes, why wouldn't I be? YOU came to ME for help," she said waving her hands over her head as if to say "duh".

"No, I'm talking about the whole..." Mike was searching for words, making motions with his hands, Vicki added, "The whole I'm pregnant with vampire's baby thingy, oh and it might be twins or the Marjory is visiting and how am I going to tell her all of the thingys or WHAT MIKE?" she said slamming her hands on her desk. AND as usual, the fight ensues, almost anyway.

Mike slunk back into his chair realizing that things would never ever be between he and Vicki and although he was expecting a child of his own, he just never thought of Vicki moving on, especially with him. "Twins." he asked, puzzled.

"Mike, you said before I left, when you told me about you and Kate that you wish it had happened to me first. Were you just saying that? I mean, I don't think it did , but it was pretty close. Mike, talk to me. And no we don't know really anything 100 but maybe, yeah..." Vicki's voice had softened, just a little.

Mike sighed, "No Vic, I meant it , it's just, I didn't expect it to be with Fa..Fitzroy." Whew, saved himself an ass-kicking for sure.

"Mike, I love him, there I said it to you. I love Henry Fitzroy, hot dead sexy vampire, bastard son of Henry VIII, over 450 years old. What do you want me to say? We can't help who we love, we just love." Vicki tilted her head to one side and thought _What the HELL did I just say..._" She shook it off. Must be hormones.

"Okay, white flag time." Mike put his hands up in surrender. " Look I really do need your help, both of you."

"Okay, shoot." She leaned back, put her feet up on the desk, her feet which were now in comfortable white tennis shoes that Henry had bought for her. He said he wanted her to be comfortable sometimes, not just fashionable. Plus, they were easier to run in.

"Seems like we got some sicko taking old ladies." Mike pulled out some photos. They were rather gruesome, but not in a bloody way. The bodies were posed, in a fetal position acutually. They were all womenin their mid-sixties, Mike said. They had been skinned but there was not a drop of blood anywhere.

"How'd they die? There's no blood anywhere and where's the skin?" Vicki asked. She suddenly became nauseous and had to give the picture back to Mike.

"That's where I need you two to help me. Apparently, they were drained, then skinned..." Vicki left to throw up..


	5. Chapter 5

Marjory Nelson was quite chatty, Henry found this rather amusing. He wondered how much he should say to her about his relationship with Vicki then immediately decided that silence was golden, he would let Vicki handle things. He would use his charm to keep her questions at bay. He knew that vamping her would only get him into hot water with Vicki and not the fun kind of hot water. No, he wanted Marjory Nelson to like Henry Fitzroy, the man, not the Vampire.

"...so you see that's why I had to come. She is just so busy that I worry that she isn't taking care of herself. Now, Mr. Fitzroy," he stopped her and reminded her to call him Henry, "Oh, yes, " she giggled, "Henry, now how is it you are associated with Vicki?" she asked as if they had discussed it already-man, she was definitely Vicki's mother! He had no idea what she had been saying before that last bit...

"I don't recall telling you but since you asked, I am in business with her. I help her in her investigations." He smiled at her hoping that would satiate her for now.

"I see so you are investigate things also?" she asked looking directly at him, very business-like herself.

"You could say that. I help Vicki with the leg work, at night, I drive her." Double meaning? Henry smiled again, this time at himself.

"I'll take that for now. Shall we get something to eat and head back to the office? I'm only staying for a week and I really need to talk to Vicki about some things." She was acting as if there was a time limit so Henry obliged her and they picked up some burgers and fries on the way back. Henry knew Chinese might not set well with Vicki right now and didn't need her mother asking questions before it was necessary.

"Sorry Vic!" Mike called out from the other room. Vicki had just finished brushing her teeth, washed her face and was staring at herself in the mirror. She reached down to her stomach with both hands and put them there ever so slightly. She closed her eyes and could once again, sense the growing life within her. She couldn't tell if there was one or two, just that she could feel the essence. "I hope you can do this if something goes wrong again, Nelson." she said to her reflection. She just didn't want to get excited, not just yet. With that statement to herself, she walked back into where Mike was sitting.

He had a half-cocked grin on his face. "Boy, it doesn't take much does it? Just like before huh?" Mike immediately regretted the words before they finished forming. Vicki froze in mid-stride.

"No, this is nothing like before Mike, it's not going to be like before. We won't have that conversation again." she stared into him with a look that could kill from 100 yards away.

"Okay, well, I'll be more careful with the details and photos." he said trying to change the subject.

"No, I'm fine." Vicki sat back down behind her desk and picked up the phone, "Coreen, come in here please."

Coreen came in quickly still smiling from ear to ear. Vicki sighed, "Coreen, you cannot be like that when my mother gets back in about 5 minutes and certainly not for the next few months, okay?" Coreen nodded, still grinning and said, "I know, I know, just let me enjoy it for a minute!"

Vicki shook her head.

"Allright, now can you do some checking for me on ritual crimes involving skinned and drained bodies? Focus on older women, maybe there is some signifigance in age?" She asked this looking to Mike for input.

"Sure, why not. I got nothin' right now." Mike stood up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Vicki asked.

Mike leaned over her desk, "Look, I'm really happy, but you are going to have to give me time to let this sink in okay? Plus, I certainly don't want to be here when you tell sweet little mommy." He leaned over and pecked her on the cheek. He smiled a goofy smile, waved and whistled his way out of the door.

Vicki sat there with her mouth hanging open. Coreen came back rather quickly with some interesting information.

"Wow, you won't believe this but there is quite a bit of information on that kind of stuff. But it's all over the board ranging from satanism, to something to do with making human quilts, "she gagged herself on that one, Vicki make an ick face as well, " and then this one, something about youth and age? Why would someone want some old lady blood and skin for that?"

Vicki grabbed the printout on that, " I don't know but something tells me that's probably going to be our best bet."

"Hmm, you mean your go to ins't satanism or demonic stuff this time as usual?" Coreen said sarcastically.

"I didn't say that. I said this seemed MORE likely this time, but I'm not ruling anything out. Besides, I need to run this by Henry, get his take on it."

"Well, looks like here's your chance, " she said as she slinked out of the room.

Oh great, he was back with her mother and Vicki's sense of smell told her with food too. She didn't know if she was going to be able to eat just yet.

"Hi dear, we brought you something to eat. You're looking thin as usual. We need to fatten you up." Marjory had no idea.

"Thanks mom, that really makes me hungry when you put it that way." Vicki narrowed her eyes at Henry and he shrugged his shoulders back at her as if to say, hey, it's not my mother.

Marjory planted herself in front of Vicki's desk and began to unload the bags they had brought in. Vicki knew she was not going to be able to eat a greasy burger-then spotted what Henry was pushing toward her: a salad. She smiled at him, he was reprieved, for the moment.

After her mother had strategically placed all of the food accordingly, she settled back into her chair and said,

"Now, why don't you tell me all about you and this nice, hot young man here. How long have you two been together? What does he do for a living? How is Mike handling this? Where is Mike by the way?" She finished her last question by taking a bite out of her burger and turned to Henry and said, "Would you like a bite?"... All Vicki could do was stare. How could one person ask so many questions in so little time and how the hell did she know about her and Henry? She knew Henry wouldn't have said anything, not unless he wanted to be staked while he slept.

This was going to be fun...


	6. Chapter 6

"Close your mouth Vicki, you're catching flies." Marjory said matter-of-factly between bites of food.

Vicki composed herself and tried to ignore Henry's obvious expression of humor, he found all of this very amusing.

"Mother, why do you assume that we are a couple?" Vicki asked pointing between her and Henry.

"Oh for pete's sake Vicki, you want a rundown?" her mother retorted.

"Yeah, actually, I do." Vicki said leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms.

"Well, this should be interesting," Henry mumbled, Vicki shot him a go to hell look and he threw his hands up.

"Allright, missy, first, you have a hickey on your neck," Vicki jumped and put her hand to where she knew it was, how embarrassing.

"See, you knew where it was and you never got those from Mike so it has to be him," she said pointing towards Henry," the way you look at him, your body language, they way he looks at you- Hey, just cause this old attic hasn't been cleaned out in awhile and yeah, it might have a few cobwebs in it, doesn't mean I don't know what I see right in front of me."

"EWW MOM!" Vicki exclaimed.

"What? You think I was never young and in love? How do you think you got here? Do we need to have a talk?" she said knowing again that she was aggravating Vicki. "Look sweetie, I'm happy for you but I don't know why you feel you can't talk to me. Now, am I wrong or am I right? Is this young man your new lover?" She said sitting back triumphantly in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest. Henry looked at Vicki, waiting to see how she would respond.

"Mom, you're making me.." Vicki stammered-Vicki stammered???!!!!

"Uncomfortable? Well, that's going to stop Victoria. I'm your mother. I deserve to know about your life. At least you have somewhat of one now. I want grandkids one day you know, and this one here, " she looked over at Henry sizing him up, "he's a fine specimen so could you at least get a kid or two out of him before you run him off?" She REALLY had no idea but Vicki suddenly, out of nowhere, burst into tears and shocked both Henry and her mother.

"Vicki? Oh honey, I'm sorry, I've gone too far," She said rushing over to her daughter's side and taking her in her arms. "I'm sorry Vicki, I thought you were over that by now." Marjory was angry with herself for her insensitivity. She THOUGHT that's why Vicki was crying, little did she know...

"You know, I should leave you two alone." Henry reached over Vicki's desk and kissed the top of her head. Vicki had her head buried in her mother's bosom, something she hadn't done in years.

"No mom, I just haven't slept much and I haven't been feeling well and well, yes Henry and I are together and I'm sorry I haven't called, and.." Marjory shushed her daughter, "It's okay, just calm down and start from the beginning."

Vicki didn't know where to start really, how much should she tell her? What could her mother handle?

Just as Vicki was ready to tell Marjory something, anything but the full truth, Coreen burst into her office, "Vicki!" she huffed.

"What Coreen? " Vicki said trying to cover her tear stained cheeks.

"Mike's here, he says you need to come with him."

"What for?"

"Says there's another body. Somethings different though.." Mike finished for her as he closed his phone and walked in behind her.

"Seems these older ladies weren't older when they were taken, they were in there late teens early twenties. They are being aged, drained and skinned, in what order by whom or what for I have no idea but we gotta figure it out quick."

"Go honey. Go with Mike. I'll have that nice Henry, " Mike cringed when she said that," take me back to your apartment. Coreen, you'll call him back here for me?" Coreen smiled at Vicki's mother and nodded, going into the other room to call.

Vicki gave her mother another quick hug, "I'm sorry mom, really. We'll have girl talk tonight okay?"

"Okay," she said never once looking at Vicki as she finished, "but I think you should visit your young man first so you'll be more relaxed. The big "O" really releases alot of tension!"

Mike had to pick Vicki's chin up to close her mouth...What the feezy???!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh, my dear Henry, thank you again for bringing me back to Vicki's apartment. Aren't you going to wait for her?" Marjory Nelson asked Henry with a cryptic look on her face.

"No, ma'am, I'm going to head back home. She just wanted me to make sure you made it here safely." with that he reached for her hand and kissed it as a sign of great respect.

Marjory giggled and put her hand to her chest. "You are quite the charmer, I can see why she loves you so much."

"Well, you know, Vicki and I.." Henry started, "Are the perfect couple." Marjory stated.

"Henry dear," she walked over to him and lightly put her hand on his cheek, very motherly, "When Vicki was with Mike, she was just like she is now except, now ..well she seems happier, more relaxed. They just didn't work together, too, I don't know, arguementative maybe?" Still are, Henry thought to himself. "I don't know if it's you, maybe she's learned, maturity or just plain happiness but I'm thrilled. Now, you go rest up. I'm going to take a nice hot bath." With that, she patted him and off she went.

Henry just stared after her. Huh, well, okay then, he couldn't even think of what he should say or do. So, he left. He made sure to lock the door behind him. He stared down at his keys, looking at the most precious one, the one to her apartment...

Vicki and Mike had gone back to the office. They sat pouring over the photos and notes, trying to come up with something. Coreen burst into the office.

"I found something!" She had scared Mike, AGAIN, and he told her, "Little girl, if you do that one more time, you might get shot." Vicki frowned at him.

"On edge much Mike?" Vicki asked.

"NO, I'm just not used to Punky Brewster here busting in like that. And maybe, this case might have me a little on edge."

"Just the case?" Vicki asked dryly.

"Vic, not now." Mike stared her down.

"Okay, watcha got "Punky" Vicki said smiling at Mike. He cocked his head and gave her a sarcarstic smile back.

"Well," she started, " seems that the case in 1978 was exactly like this one. Same area even. They had a suspect at one time, but not enough evidence to charge him." Mike snatched the folder she was reading from.

"Wait a minute! How come we don't have this information!?" he asked angrily.

"Because smarty pants, the police at the TIME, thought it was just some freaky serial killer and after the last young one died, they didn't want to add the older woman to it because of the "nature of the crime" she finished putting quotation marks as she said the last words.

"What do you mean nature of the crime?" Vicki asked.

"Glad you asked. It seems," Coreen said coming around the desk to stand beside Vicki and lookind directly at Mike, "that the suspect was of a supernatural nature." Coreen crossed her arms over her chest and looked very happy with herself.

"And...what? Why did they think this?" Mike asked, a litte perturbed.

"It seems, Detective Celluci, that the ONE and only witness, described a humanoid like creature with fanged teeth and sharp claws at one of the crime scenes. This," she pointed to the folder, "was tucked away in a box labeled, "hoaxes"." Then she sighed, "Plus, that witness was the last victim, so no witness..no evidence.."

With that, she dropped the folder in front of Vicki.

Mike looked at Vicki and said, with complete deadpan, "So, think we need to question any of Henry's friends or maybe just Henry? I mean, since he probably can't snack on you..." Mike never saw it coming...Vicki threw her desk lamp at him, catching him right above his left eye...

Vicki's mother ran her hot bath and gladly got in. She hummed to herself and thought how wonderful it was that Vicki was happy again. After soaking until the water turned cold, she stepped out and wrapped a towel around her. Just as she was about to exit the bathroom, she noticed something in the trash. She drew in a breath...is that a...????


	8. Chapter 8

Mike's cell phone rang as Vicki was returning with a cold rag and ice. Luckily, it was just a flesh wound. But boy, was he going to have a huge knot. How ever would he explain this at the precinct, or to Kate...

"Celluci," Mike winced into the phone as Vicki, not so gently, put the ice pack on his eye.

"What? You're kidding!! Damn, allright allright. Look, I want extra patrol put out in a 10 mile radius of all of these crimes." Mike yelled into the phone. "Just DO it and be on the look out for anything.." he looked at Vicki and Coreen, " Unusual." He paused to listen, "UN-US-UAL!! Something not usual is the definition sargeant!" With that, he slammed his cell phone shut.

"What's up?" Vicki asked. He explained that two more bodies had been found all within a ten mile radius, literally a circle. There was only one more to go then it would be over for thirty years. He had asked for extra patrol, hoping someone would spot something.

"I don't suppose you're going to apologize?" Mike asked facetiously.

Vicki tilted her head and said, "Are you out of your damn mind Celluci!?" Aw, hell, she used his last name only.

Backtrack, backtrack," Look, I'm sorry, really, I'm sorry Vic, it's just that this crap is all so weird. Whatever happend to plain old stab-em shoot-em kind of stuff ya know?" Mike slumped back in his chair holding the ice pack very gently.

"Well, I'm NOT sorry that I threw it but I AM a little sorry you got hurt." she said, almost an apology. Mike thought, only for a split second, of saying that's it? but he knew better.

"Thanks, I'll take it," came out of his mouth.

"So, if not a vampire, what? How many freaky creatures are out there? " Mike asked, looking at Coreen this time.

"Det. Celluci, there are many many things we are not aware of. That doesn't necessarily make them "freaky" just different.. This really sounds like something that is a mutation." Coreen replied matter-of-factly.

"A mutation." Vicki was curious now as well, "What kind of mutation?"

"There are all kind of genes that are dormant or are never used, they die or just hibernate or mutate."

"Like X-Men mutate?" Mike asked.

Vicki sighed, "Is everything a movie or tv analogy for you Mike? This is real-life, not fantasy land." Mike could only dream...

"Go ahead Coreen, give us your ideas. Hell, we have nothing to go on." Vicki waved her hand at Coreen, telling her to go on with her theory.

Coreen said that she thought it was a regenerator. A human/creature that only came to life for 3 days every 30 years. The draining of the blood would be for regeneration, the skinning would be either a trophy or he would actually use is somehow, (that drew a face from all) and the ages of the victims were pertinent due to the need for young blood. He could probably pass for human and only mutate as needed for the kill. The older victim could have just been coincidence or a sealer of some sort.

"Great, now how do we find him?" Mike asked.

"Aha, I just happen to have a picture of him from the old file, you know, the hoax.." Coreen said smirking at Mike.

Vicki pulled it out and gasped. "What?" Coreen and Mike said simultaneously.

"This man, " she said looking up at both of them, "He moved into my apartment unit two days ago. His name is Bartholomew Spencer. He introduced himself as Bart, he seemed so calm and sweet" Vicki was horrified.

"Sweet!" said Coreen.

"NOT sweet, Henry just dropped my mother off there, she's home alone.." Vicki was panicked now. Mike and Coreen were as well.

Marjory Nelson was not a happy camper.

"Just wait til I get my hands on you Victoria...boy oh boy..." as she finished getting dressed, there was knock at Vicki's door.

"Oh my stars, Henry must have changed his mind.. well I want to talk to him too.." Marjory opened the door t find a man standing there and it wasn't Henry..

"Hello," the soft spoken man said, "I just moved in and my name is Bart."

Since he seemed to know her daughter, she felt safe. "Why yes, yes I am. Can I help you?"

"Oh, I believe you can..."


	9. Chapter 9

Henry's cell phone rang and he could tell by the tone that Vicki was completely distraught.

"Yes, I just left, she's fine. What? No, no I didn't see anyone." Henry listened as Vicki explained what they had discovered and that the other bodies had been found, which meant that there was only one left and Vicki was frightened that it might be her mother, just due to proximity.

"Don't worry, my love, I'm already on my way back." Henry had whipped his car around and was heading back to Vicki's.

"Come on, Mike, step one it. You're a cop for God's sake, don't you keep a siren and lights in here?" Vicki was so worried that it came through as anger and she was nearly spitting every word out at Mike. Coreen was hanging on for dear life. Vicki had let her come, she figured the more reinforcements, the better and besides, it was Coreen's digging that had broken the case for them.

"Come in Bart and have a seat. My daughter is not here although I wish she were right now." she let out a HUMPH, showing her displeasure to the strange little man.

Bart sat down quietly on the sofa, his eyes following every move she made. He took stock of the apartment also, noticing a sword on the wall. What a strange thing for a single woman to have hanging on her wall, he thought to himself.

"Oh, where are my manners..would you care for something to drink?" Marjory asked.

Bart smiled and evil smile and said, "Not just yet, thank you. So, when do you expect your daughter to return?"

"Well, I don't know, but when she does, you will have about 5 minutes to say what you need to say and then leave. SHE and I have lots to discuss." Bart could sense the agitation in Marjory's voice, that just made this all the sweeter...

Henry and Mike pulled into the parking area at the exact same moment..great, though Celluci. Vamp to the rescue.."Stop it Mike."

Mike tilted his head at Vicki wondering if she had known what he said, not realizing it was probably just the fact that he was rolling his eyes at Henry.

"Vicki, I think you should let the Detective and I handle this. In your condition.." Vicki put her hand up, "Don't start Henry. Pregnancy is not going to stop me from working or from saving my mother from a homicidal maniac." She was already running into the apartment unit before Henry could stop her, with Mike, Henry and Coreen in hot pursuit.

Bart had come up behind Marjory without her even hearing him, his claws were extended and his teeth had turned to razors. He still had his human look, he had just metamorphisized into a killing machine, ready to rip into Marjory Nelson.

He snuck up ever so quietly behind her, all whilst she was chattering on about Vicki being a private detective and did he need her services for something...

He reached around to grab her throat, she turned simultaneously and screamed.

He lunged at her, she ducked under his hand running for the door. Just as she got to the door, he was standing in front of her, teeth bared, drool dripping down his chin. His eyes were yellow and large, pure evil came from him.

His voice had changed, it sounded demonic almost,"You will be the last one, to seal me for the next 30 years. I wanted your daughter for one of the young ones, but she has a protection alas I could not have her and her magic. But you," he said tracing her trembling jaw, "you have just enough magic in you and strength, you will do..." Marjory Nelson trembled even more...where was Vicki? she wondered..

If only she hadn't sent Henry home...

They all three heard the scream at the same time, blood curling and loud...


	10. Chapter 10

Henry broke down Vicki's door to find Bart about to bite Marjory on the neck. Henry immediately vamped, Vicki had no time to worry that her mother had seen that.

Bart turned and hissed at Henry, momentarily letting go of the older woman. They began to circle one another.

"Vampire, I would love to taste your blood." Bart said licking his deformed lips through his ugly teeth.

"Sorry, not giving donations tonight." Henry hissed back at him.

Vicki went to Marjory, Mike had his gun drawn and Coreen was in awe of what was transpiring right before her eyes.

"Wow!" Coreen exclaimed, "I was right!"

"Coreen, no time, get the sword off the wall!" Vicki yelled at her. Coreen nodded, "Right!" and did as she asked.

"Mom, Mom, I'm sorry are you okay," Vicki was checking her mother over looking quickly for injuries.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine dear." she was little breathless, but no worse for the wear.

"YOU and I have some things to discuss," Marjory lifted one eyebrow at Vicki.

"Uh, mom, can it wait, little busy here," Vicki motioned to what was going on. Henry and Bart were still circling one another and suddenly, Bart lunged at Henry, knocking him off of his feet, slashing his chest at the same time.

Mike started firing, hitting him once and the creature struck him also, knocking him across the room.

Coreen had come back with the sword and Vicki had it raised in a stance to cut his head off, the only way she thought might kill him.

He turned just as she swung and he knocked her down also, making the sword fling across the room. Bart jumped on top of Vicki, Henry and Mike were still down. Coreen was frozen-she didn't know what to do.

"OOO-I can sense your essence," he was sniffing as he straddled her, drooling all over her face.

"Get off of me you sick bastard,"Vicki was fighting with all of her strength, trying to push him off. Where is that vampire strength now, she thought...

"I can't take your lifeforce but I can TASTE you and I think you will be soooo sweet, " As he bent down to take a bite, Vicki and Coreen both yelled no, Henry got up as fast as he could and suddenly, Bart sat straight up and was gurgling. He grabbed his neck which was now oozing blood. He head plopped off onto the floor, Vicki pushed his body off of her and stood up rather quickly.

The entire group turned to look at Vicki's mother: she was standing over the body, sword in hand, blood dripping from it.

"No one," she growled," No one tries to hurt my child." Vicki's eyes widened, she had never seen this side of her mother and she liked it-really liked it.

"Mom? Mom," Vicki touched her arm and Majory dropped the sword, she turned to Vicki and drew her into her arms. Marjory began to cry softly, "I don't know what I would do if I lost you. You are all I have Victoria."

Bart's body suddenly burst into flames, scaring all of them, especially Henry.

Mike checked out Coreen to make sure she was okay, she said she was fine, just "weirded" out, which is bad considering the source. Vicki lookd over at Henry who had wounds on his chest, not very deep but they were oozing and she had fierce urge to and lick them. She had to physically shake the thought from her head.

"Well, I don't think we should stay here tonight. Little messy," Vicki said, still holding her mother's hand.

"I agree, boys, why don't you take Coreen on downstairs, Vicki and will throw some things together and be right down." Uh oh, they would be alone. Not good, Vicki thought.

No one argued with the elder Nelson, they knew it would not be a wise idea.

"Good idea," said Mike, "I need to call the precinct anyway. Don't know how I'll explain this one..."

Henry chuckled, Mike did not find it amusing.

After they left, Marjory turned Vicki around to face her. She withdrew the pregnancy test from her pocket, held it up in front of her and said, "So just WHEN were you going to tell me?" she said tapping her foot at her daughter.

"Amazing," Vicki said flatly. "You almost get killed by a..a..I don't know what, Henry vamps out in front of you and yet, you are going to start an arguement over something like being pregnant." Vicki shook her head.

"Damn straight, and that's just for starters..." her mother twirled her into the bedroom, and sat her on the bed.

Vicki sighed, "Mother, I was going to tell you tonight. Really, I just found out. I promise. I'm just so..."

"Worried? I know honey, I know but something tells me that this time will be just fine. And that young vampire Henry, " Vicki stopped her, "Wait, aren't you the least bit curious or concerned about him? And are you ASSUMING he is the father?" Vicki said back to her mother, still amazed at her reaction to things. NOT what she expected at all...

Marjory again raised her eyebrow at her daughter, "Are you saying he's not? And dear, after some of the men you have been with, I think a vampire would be rather tame for you."

Vicki's mouth fell open for the third time in less than 72 hours.

"Look," Marjory began," there is a lot, I mean a lot, that we need to discuss. I should have talked to you long ago but I just didn't think it was important. I thought you would think I was nutty. But I know now, you are gifted. I felt it, I knew. I just didn't think YOU would be open to hearing it. Anyway, let's get our things and go to a hotel for the night, shall we?" as she finished the sentence, there was a male voice clearing his throat in the doorway, Henry.

"Actually, I would feel much safer if you two stayed with me. I mean, if that's okay." The women both smiled and nodded at the same time. Henry looked from one to the other, _I'm going to have two Nelson females in my house, I must be daft..._

Vicki grinned at him because she knew what he was thinking. What he didn't know was that as soon as her mother was down for the evening, she planned on ravishing him later...


	11. Chapter 11

Mike dropped Coreen at home and wearily headed for the precinct. What story would he have to concoct this time? He dreaded the whole ride there but was glad the killings would not return.

No one said anything on the ride to Henry's apartment. After they were settled in, Vicki announced she was going to take a shower, to clean up.

"Are you SURE you are okay," Henry and her mother repeatedly asked her.

She rolled her eyes, "If either one of you asks me again tonight, I will kill you in your sleep."

What frightened both of them, is that they knew she might do it. They both laughed as she walked away, shaking her head.

Henry politely asked Marjory if she would like anything to eat or drink.

"Got any scotch or whiskey?" Henry looked at her with utter shock.

"What?" she said, very Vicki-ish, "You never had a woman want something strong to drink?"

"No, that's not it, I just figured you as more of a wine kind of woman, but scotch it is." He sauntered over to his liquor cabinet and poured her a drink.

She watched him walk over and knew why Vicki had found him so attractive, "Nice ass" she said out loud.

Henry was almost stunned but after the events with her lately, he wasn't.

"Thanks," he replied non-chalantly.

He sat down beside her and watched her down the drink all at once, his eyes wide.

She sat the glass down on his end table and turned to him, "So, what do you plan to do about my daughter?"

She was all business right now and Henry only knew enough of her from Vicki to know to tread lightly.

"Well, I love her. I would lay down my life for her." was his first reply.

"Yes, that was obvious tonight, but what I'm asking you, Henry Fitzroy is are you going to be there for her, especially if something goes wrong? I don't know if she could handle that again. You do understand don't you?" Marjory Nelson was serious. Very serious.

He leaned into her, " Ma'am, you can bet that come hell or highwater, I will be there." He flashed a grin at her.

"Even when she doesn't want you to?" Marjory asked, grinning back.

"Well, that's just about half the time now isn't it?" Henry laughed at her. She laughed too and relaxed. Whether it was the liquor or the laughter, he didn't know and he didn't care. Vicki came into the living area again and asked what the hell was so funny.

Typical Vicki.

"Nothing dear, just getting the rundown here from your Henry." Vicki narrowed her eyes at Henry and told her with his mind_ I told her nothing, that's YOUR job remember..._he smile at her knowing she got it.

"Mom, why don't you go shower. Henry and I need to talk." Vicki placed a slight kiss on her mother's cheek, thankful that she had been there today. Her mother, the one who gave her life, had saved it today, something she would never ever forget. Then, her mother said, "That's not ALL you and Henry need to do. I won't rush..." she winked at Henry and she sauntered off toward the bathroom...


	12. Chapter 12

Maggie hadn't mentioned any problems. Vicki decided to tell Tori, "Let's not talk about this right now, especially in front of your parents, okay?" Tori was skipping beside her, holding her hand.

"Oh, I know, I wasn't even supposed to know. But I knew you would help us cause my mom says you can really kick a.." Vicki stopped her, "Uh, uh, you know better young lady." Oh my gosh, Vicki thought to herself, I sound like her _mother..._

As they exited the basement, Vicki smelled a wonderful smell, coffee...ummm she really needed a cup.

"Tori, why don't you go outside and help your dad. He's working with the animals, okay?" Her mother looked at her and said, "Scram missy!" smiling and patting her on the head as she ran by laughing.

Maggie handed Vicki a hot cup of coffee and they both went into the living room. 

"So, you want to tell me what's been going on?" asked Vicki as she started to drink the coffee.

Maggie looked at her innocently. "Why are you so paranoid? What makes you think there is anything going on?"

Vicki leaned into her, "I wonder..?" She took another sip of coffee and she suddenly felt sick again. She reached over to the coffee table in front of where they were sitting and set her coffee down.

Maggie frowned, "What's wrong..is it not good?" Vicki nodded her head, "Yes, it's wonderful, it's just that ever since the night at Mike's, I just don't feel well. I mean, I wasn't feeling my best before but it's as if something in me is zapped." The nausea was subsiding.

Maggie reached over to Vicki and said, "I'm not ignoring your question, but give me your hands and let me read you."

Vicki agreed and when Maggie touched her, she felt a rush of power causing her to quickly suck her breathe in.

When Vicki opened her eyes, she and Maggie were standing in a beautiful field of wildflowers, it was incredible. Vicki was wearing a soft white dress and Maggie had a matching one, in maternity of course.

"Where are we?" Vicki whispered. Maggie smiled, "We are in a calming place. I brought you here while I read you so you won't be more upset. How do you feel?"

Vicki shrugged her shoulders, "Perfect actually and that's really strange." 

"No," Maggie said with confidence, "I'm just really good at this." Both women giggled like schoolgirls.

Vicki was suddenly back on the couch, feeling much better than she did. She felt like it was only a moment but Maggie told her it was 15 minutes later.

"Well?" She searched Maggie's eyes for any kind of response.

Maggie sighed, "Well, you have alot going on right now. I think you should get some rest, number one, two, doing that type of magic without being trained really did zap you and three...I don't quite..."

"WHAT?" Vicki shouted, "Spill it, now or so help me...," Maggie's eyes flashed, "Look, just because I'm pregnant and due to give birth anyday, doesn't mean I can't still kick your ass!" 

Vicki calmed, a little, then laughed. She knew now why Henry was so fascinated by Maggie, they really were almost identical.. But she was frightened of what Maggie was about to say.

"I don't know if I'm the right person to tell you this but Vicki, you're pregnant..." she said smiling like a cheshire cat.


	13. Chapter 13

"WHAT! Why? Why would you do that mother?" Vicki asked her mother, full of anger and cofusion.

Marjory expected this and was ready. Marjory had always seemed the quiet, calm weak type but Vicki soon found out this was not true. 

"Vicki," she said taking her daughter's hand," Your father had a gift. One he wasn't willing to acknowledge and I know that you possess that gift too. I know you feel it don't you?" she asked tilting her head.

"Yes, I know about it. Only recently though. There are things you don't know about either" Vicki wondered how much she should go into.

"You mean like Maggie and Samantha?" 

Vicki was stunned and whispered, "You KNOW about them?" 

Marjory nodded, "Yep, your father told me. That's when he said he didn't want to have another "demon" child, he was sick Vicki can't you see? I told him I would have none of that kind of talk around you or about you. I asked him to leave and never return. I'm sorry." 

She leaned into her daughter, "I'm sorry that I let you hate your father for something I did. I was a coward, no excuses. I thought I was protecting you but I can see now, I was only hurting you." Marjory leaned back against the couch, tears glistening in her eyes.

Vicki was angry, hurt, resentful and yet felt sorry for her mother at the same time. She had carried this with her and never told Vicki.

"I know why you did it mother, not that I agree of course, but if he was any kind of man anyway, he would have accepted me and Maggie, no conditions. So, I don't blame you. I know that if I was already a mother.." Marjory interjected,"Vicki, you ARE a mother, you're Christian's mother, no matter what." 

"Stop saying that..." Vicki pulled her hand away. 

"YOU need to come to terms with this. You have another child on the way, a man, vampire, whatever that takes you as you are, doesn't try to change you and all you can do is have a pity party...get a grip!" Marjory was reprimanding her daughter now.

Vicki looked at her in a whole newfound respect. Her mother was alot tougher than she ever thought.

Then Vicki realized something she hadn't thought to ask her mother, "By the way, why aren't you freaked out by Henry or what happened back at my apartment?" 

Majory laughed, "Oh, my dear Vicki, we have soo much to discuss but tonight, it is too late. You need to get some rest. I don't want my grandbaby already tired, like his or her mother!"

"What?" Vicki asked again, "What are you talking about? You didn't lead some kind of double life did you?"

"Oh, no dear, but..." she smiled wickedly, "I did have a vampire lover once that had a lichen for a best friend and a ex-girlfriend that was a witch." and as she was finishing her unkown life, she was leading Vicki into the bedroom to Henry.

"Now, goodnight you two, sleep well." she said as she shut the door giggling to herself.

Vicki sat on the bed speechless. She turned to Herny who was reading a book. She snapped her fingers at him, he had to have heard everything. She didn't notice he had his i-pod in...

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Oh, sorry, listening to a little Willie Nelson, any relation," he asked smiling at her. 

"Uh, no, don't think so. Weren't you listening?" she asked.

"No, I was trying to give you privacy." Of all the times, she thought to herself.

She growled and filled him in..

His response, laughing was, "Like mother, like daughter..." 


	14. Chapter 14

"Well, thank you helpy-helperton!" She flopped onto the bed.

Henry leaned over and brushed a strand of hair off of her beautiful face, "Vicki, we all have our skeletons, I have mine, you have yours and your mother, well, she has some interesting ones apparently. Does it make her any less the mother you know and love and besides, isn't this the pot calling the kettle black?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her.

Vicki knew he was right, she couldn't argue. She would have to deal with things eventually, including how she felt about the fact that her mother had sent her father away. But, as Henry also pointed out, her father could have tried to contact her after she was an adult. He had, after all, confronted Maggie. She didn't know what to think but she was so tired, she didn't care.

She snuggled into the crook of Henry's arm and inhaled his scent. She quickly fell asleep, the day's events tiring her. She fell into a dream, one that she often had, but never liked.

She was on the playground again, this time however, she was sitting on a bench, watching two children play. They were young, blonde maybe 3 or 4 years old. They were giggling and looking over at her every so often.

"Mommy," one of the children yelled towards her," mommy, it's okay, we are fine. Don't worry anymore..." and with that, Vicki fell deeply into sleep, unaware that a tear was slipping down her cheek. Henry was aware though, he had stared at her the entire time and seen her dream, something he didn't often get to do. He smiled as a tear too slipped down his cheek.

Henry entered the living room to find Marjory sitting up on the sofa, looking at nothing in particular.

"Oh, sorry, thought you were asleep," Henry said, beginning to retreat into his room.

"No, no, " she patted the sofa, "come sit. Let's talk" she smiled at him. Henry sat down beside her, feeling a little odd yet at ease.

"So, I guess you heard." He told her no, that Vicki had filled him in.

"Ah, politeness too. You are a picture of perfection, that's what scares her you know. She's always ready for the other shoe to drop. Her hormones are out of whack now, but give it a few weeks and she'll be back to the old I-Have-To-Have-A-Brick-Wall-Up-To-Protect-Myself Vicki." she laughed as she finished.

"I don't understand." Henry truly looked puzzled.

"Well, her hormones are still adjusting, certainly you can sense that in her. I feel that she is carrying twins, " she looked at him suspiciously as if he knew.

"Well, we've been told she might be, we won't know until the first visit of course, why do you say that?" Henry was now intrigued at this woman, she was amazing, much more than he expected.

"Just a guess really, it's her turn and with her luck it will be. At any rate, I can't stay." she announced. It was then that Henry noticed she was already packed.

"What! You're leaving? In the middle of the night? What about those things you told her? You can't leave without finishing." Henry was distraught. Vicki would be f-ing pissed, he thought to himself, if he let her mother leave and hormones or no hormones, that would not help her anger...not one bit.

"Look, Henry, there will be another time. Right now, you two need time to rest and sort things through. You need to figure out what you will do. I will be here, when she's ready. Let me tell you one thing though," her eyes changed color for a split second, if Henry hadn't been looking, he would have missed it, "she is not going to feel safe about this pregnancy until she passes the mark where she lost Christian. Do you understand?" Again her eyes changed, what the hell? And what were all of these thoughts in his head...

"Yes, I do." Henry could sense nothing in her but truth. He shook it off..

"She won't be angry, she will just be perturbed because she'll PI on me and want answers. I, however, like intrigue!" with that, Henry's buzzer went off, it was the doorman. He announced that a cab was here.

"I could have driven you." Henry stated. 

"Yes, I know," she sighed, "but then, you would have to explain to Miss Congeniality in there why you didn't wake her. Let me look at her one last time before I leave and I'll go." she reached out to Henry and embraced him in a motherly hug, lightly pecking him on the cheek.

"Oh, I miss my vampire too, he moved on, I got old, same old, same old." she patted him on the cheek, Henry watching her in awe.

She tiptoed into Henry's bedroom and looked down at her peacefully sleeping daughter.

"My child, " she whispered so softly, as not to wake Vicki, "I hope to see you again, but if I don't Henry has my memories, he will tell you..." she kissed her on the forehead, Vicki stirred, mumbled without waking, "Love you mom.."

"Love you to Vicki..." and her mom was gone...


End file.
